The War
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: "I have a better plan to win," Sasuke said as his smirk grew wider. "We can make them fall in love with us. And then break their little hearts." He just remembered Naruto and Gaara…declaring war for no reason. Kiba turned to look at his friends and realized they were hiding something, something that happened a long time ago and still probably hurt.


The War

Naruto and his crew walked through the hallway of their school with anger in their steps. The blonde and his friends were pissed. They have been pranked once again by Sasuke and his wild animals. Gaara, Naruto's friend, found a raccoon in his locker yesterday. Gaara is known for his raccoon eyes because of his lack of sleep which causes major dark circles. Many people tease him about looking like a raccoon so finding an actual raccoon in his locker just takes it too far.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's classroom with his best friends behind him. The crew stopped in the front of the classroom and scanned the class. As Naruto's blue eyes swept across the horde of students it finally stopped on the pranksters sitting in the middle of the class. Naruto glared and stomped over to Sasuke and his friends.

"Really funny Hyuga," Naruto said with his hands on his hips. Neji smirked and looked back at the blonde.

"Nice to see you too Naruto," Neji said as Naruto frowned.

"You can't call me by my first name Hyuga. Besides we're talking about your prank," Naruto said as Neji rolled his eyes.

"It was just a little joke _Uzumaki_," Neji said as Naruto growled.

"It wasn't a little joke! Gaara could have seriously gotten hurt! You mess with my friends, you mess with me. This calls for war Uchiha, Nara, and _Hyuga_!" Naruto said as dark eyes glared at him. Sasuke stood up from his desk and looked down at the blonde.

"You sure you want to start a war Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked as Naruto glared up at the Raven.

"I just said I want to start a war. So duh!" Naruto said as he turned around and walked away with his friends. But before leaving Naruto stopped at the classroom door and turned to look at the Raven. "Have a nice day."

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to go that far?" Shikamaru asked as Neji shrugged.<p>

"That red head has been making my life so miserable. A little payback was all I wanted," Neji said as Shikamaru sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as the Raven smirked.

"We don't really need to go to war with those drama queens," Sasuke said as Neji and Shikamaru looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I have a better plan to win," Sasuke said as his smirk grew wider. "We can make them fall in love with us. And then break their little hearts."

"You're so cruel Sasuke," Shikamaru said as Sasuke grinned.

"I get Naruto obviously. Neji goes for his red head. And you Shikamaru get the dog lover," Sasuke said. "Do whatever you want to make them fall in love with you. But just make sure to break their hearts in the end."

"Whatever you say captain," Neji said as Sasuke smiled.

* * *

><p>"Gaara we'll make sure to make them pay," Naruto said as Gaara grinned. "Listen! We're going to make every minute of their lives terrible. The look of pain on their face is enough payment for me."<p>

"Is this really necessary? You could have just told on them?" Kiba said as Naruto and Gaara frowned.

"Don't be a snitch," Naruto said as Kiba sighed. "And besides having a war is more fun."

"Kiba are you in this plan or not?" Gaara asked as Kiba nodded. "Alright. Then your mission is to make Shikamaru's life miserable."

"Fine. But I'm not as sadistic as you two are," Kiba said.

"Because you're a gentle little puppy lover," Naruto said with adoration.

"Ugh look whose crew is coming," Gaara said with disgust.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru walking into the cafeteria with smirks on their faces. The blonde in disgust turned his face away and muttered nasty things with his red haired friend.

Kiba on the other hand sighed and tried thinking back to why all this hatred started. The brunet couldn't figure out why the hate started. He just remembered Naruto and Gaara…declaring war for no reason. Kiba turned to look at his friends and realized they were hiding something, something that happened a long time ago and still probably hurt.

Kiba remembered the first declaration for war started in middle school. But he didn't know why it started.

_Back in Time (Kiba's Memory)_

_Kiba sat in the library waiting for his two friends, Gaara and Naruto. He didn't know why they were taking so long. He remembered Naruto telling him that he needed to take care of some things with his lab partner. And he remembered Gaara saying that he needed to finish his test for history. The brunet flipped through his book when he saw an extremely red Naruto walking inside._

"_What's with your face?" Kiba asked as Naruto sat across from him._

"_N…nothing," Naruto muttered as Gaara walked inside the library also looking red._

"_What's with your red face?" Kiba asked Gaara as the red head sat next to Naruto._

"_W…what?" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto nervously._

"_Anyway! We declare war on Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru! I hate them especially Sasuke!" Naruto said suddenly._

"_Kiba are with us or not?" Gaara asked as Kiba slowly nodded his head._

"_Why? What happened?" Kiba asked._

"_N…nothing happened. We just hate them," Gaara replied._

_And that was the end of that conversation._

_Present_

Kiba looked at his friends who were still talking nasty things about Sasuke and his crew. The brunet remembered his friends extremely red faces on that day. But he never understood why their faces were red but now he does. Something really bad happened between Sasuke and Naruto. And something bad also too happened between Neji and Gaara. His friends were ashamed or embarrassed by the event.

"_And they make me hate Shikamaru just because they can't stand his friends. But of course I'm going to play along if I am to ever find out their secrets," _Kiba thought.

"I just can't wait to see Sasuke's face when I rub this all over his locker," Naruto said as he held up a red lipstick. "Took it from Ino."

"Classic Naruto," Gaara said. "I've got to take some of your prank ideas."

"You can try the water balloon prank," Naruto said as a devilish grin spread across Gaara's face.

"I will try it," Gaara said.

"Then they will pay for what they've done," Naruto said as Kiba smirked.

"And what have they done exactly?" Kiba asked as Naruto and Gaara crimsoned.

"Well…well they've put a raccoon in Gaara's locker duh!" Naruto said as Gaara nodded.

"Honestly Kiba why would you ask that?" Gaara said.

"_Almost caught them. Their faces turned red again_," Kiba thought.

"Yeah Kiba why would you ask that?" Naruto said nervously.

"Never mind," Kiba said

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sat with his friends as they talked horrible things about Naruto and his crew. The brunet couldn't understand why hatred started among the two crews. He just remembered Sasuke and Neji declaring war and boom hatred spread. Shikamaru looked over at his two friends and knew instantly that they were hiding something. But breaking through their thick wall and finding out their secret will be impossible.<p>

"How will I ever get the red head to like me? That lunatic belongs in an asylum than in my heart," Neji said as Shikamaru frowned on the inside.

"You think you have a problem? The blonde is obsessed with Sakura," Sasuke said as Neji laughed. "And your cousin likes him as well."

"I have the lunatic's physco siblings to deal with. They're really protective of him," Neji said.

"You two always have problems," Shikamaru said as Sasuke and Neji turned to look at the brunet.

"I guess we do," Neji said. "Why don't you ever have problems Shikamaru?"

"I'm perfect," Shikamaru said as Neji frowned.

"_Now how am I supposed to figure out their secret? Breaking Sasuke enough to know his secret will be like breaking a mountain. And the same is with Neji. I guess I can become a traitor and ask one person who has the same problem as me. Kiba!" _Shikamaru thought as he turned to look at Naruto's table. The other brunet was looking confused and uncomfortable as his friends talked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ooooooh what secret are Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara hiding? I sure wish I knew they dirty little secret," <em>


End file.
